mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.96
A Word From Developers Dear players, welcome to the new season. It is your support that keeps us improving. We have collected plenty of great suggestions and ideas from you. We realized that it is not good to adjust during a season, so we make the adjustment at the beginning of this season and hope you can have a whole new experience. From your great suggestions and ideas, we found that even you can predict enemy's next skill, it is still very hard to count that move which makes it too easy to cast a skill; Some skills (especially charge skills)have very long range which makes it possible to initiate a surprise fight outside the screen and it makes the risk of initiation very low; At last, most of the marksman heroes have flash-like ability which makes them better than mage. So we have adjusted as follows: 1）We have adjusted the hit box of the hero which makes it possible for heroes to avoid skills and more important for heroes to predict and cast skills. 2）We have adjusted the distance of flash-like abilities for most of the heroes which make dash skills more difficult to use and positions more important in a team fight. 3）We have reduced basic attributes of most of the 'Attack-Damage-Carry's and increased the ones of mage heroes which makes them more competitive in lanes. Revamped Hero Minotaur Remade the model and improved effect. Free Hero Rotation Server Time 07/07/17 05:00:00 to 14/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members Server Time 14/07/17 05:00:00 to 21/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members Skins Discount Cyclops Super Adventurer, 599 D Cyclops and Skin -Super Adventurer as a gift pack, 30% off first week. Minotaur Minotaur and Skin - Bursting Yama as a gift pack, 30% off first week. Kagura Time Limited 30% off on Diamonds,lasts one week. Hero Adjustments Saber Flying Sword: Skill area reduced from 5 to 4.5, bullet radius increased from 1 to 1.2, AD bonus increased from 0.8 to 0.9, mana cost increased from 75+skill level*10 to 85+skill level*15. Charge: Moving distance reduced from 4.2 to 4. Triple Sweep: Attack range reduced from 5.9 to 4.6, total AD bonus increased by 3.75 to 3.9. Enemy's Bane: Passive effect stack cap reduced from 10 to 5. Penetration of each stack increased from 5 to 7. Karina Shadow Rush: Skill area reduced from 6 to 4.6, skill moving speed reduced from 20 to 16, cooldown reduced from 40/35/30 sec to 36/30/24 sec. Combo Hit: Extra damage increased from 8% to 10%. Dance of Death: Mana cost reduced from 55+skill level*5 from 50+skill level*10. Tigreal Sacred Hammer: Range reduced from 5 to 4.5. Fearless: Duration increased from 3 sec to 5 sec. Natalia Claw Dash: Fixed the error of the second indicator. Akai Thousand Pounder: Moving distance adjusted from 4.5/5/5.5/6/6.5/7 to 6; Moving speed reduced from 15 to 12. Chou The Way of Dragon: Kick away distance cap adjusted from 7.5 to 6. Zhao Yun Spear Flip: Skill area adjusted from 4.2/4.35/4.5/4.65/4.8/4.95 to 4/4.1/4.2/4.3/4.4/4.5. Lapu-lapu In Light Sword state, Brave Stance moving distance reduced from 5 to 4.5. HP growth increased from 194 to 213. Miya Fission Shot: Basic damage decreased by 5. Rain of Arrows: Basic damage adjusted from 50/55/60/65/70/75 to 30/40/50/60/70/80; fixed the inconsistency of actual area and indicator area, mana cost adjusted from 70+skill level*10 to 65+skill level*15. Bruno Volley Shot: Basic damage adjusted from 230/270/310/350/390/430 to 200/230/260/290/320/350，radius adjusted from 0.3 to 0.35. Flying Tackle: Mana cost adjusted from 50+skill level*5 to 50+skill level*10. Clint Blind Smoke: Basic damage decreased by 10. Heel Rope: Basic damage decreased by 20. Layla Malefic Bomb: Cooldown adjusted from 3.5 sec to 5.5/5.1/4.7/4.3/3.9/3.5 sec, radius increased from 0.3 to 0.35. Destruction Rush: Fixed the inconsistency of indicator radius and actual radius. Void Projectile: Mana cost adjusted from 60+skill level*10 to 60+skill level*5. Moskov Basic attack reduced by 8. Basic HP reduced by 75. Yi Sun-shin Basic attack increased by 6. Eudora Forked Lightning: Cooldown adjusted from 12/11/10/9/8/7 sec to 8.5/8/7.5/7/6.5/6 sec. Alice Flowing Blood: Basic attack increased by 30. Blood Awe: Mana cost adjusted from 100+skill level*10 to 85+skill level*5. Rafaela Light of Retribution: Basic damage increased by 30. Kagura Seimei Umbrella Open : Basic damage increased by 30. Yin Yang Overturn: Basic damage increased by 30. Gord Mystic Injunction: Cooldown reduced by 3 sec. Mana cost adjusted from 90+skill level*10 to 85+skill level*5. Mystic Gush: Cooldown reduced by 4 sec, time between damage adjusted from 0.4 sec to 0.3 sec, radius adjusted from 0.5 to 0.6. Mystic Projectile: Basic damage increased by 30. Aurora Frost Shock: Radius increased from 0.3 to 0.35. Franco Iron Hook: Hit radius increased from 0.25 to 0.37. Lolita Energy Rocket: Hit radius adjusted from 0.25 to 0.4. Hayabusa Phantom Shuriken: Hit radius adjusted from 0.4 to 0.45. Quad Shadow: Fixed the inconsistency of indicator area and actual area. Alpha Rotary Impact: Effective radius reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. Force Swing: HP regen at hit increased by 40. Estes HP gained from extra Moonlight Immersion after casting Blessing of Moon Goddess adjusted to the same as enhanced Moonlight Immersion. Alucard The ultimate indicator adjusted to target lock type. Freya Fixed the error animation effect when casting Wings of Faith in Valkyrie state. Wings of Faith: Moving distance adjusted from 5.5 to 5.3. New Event Skin gift pack event Come and buy skin gift pack. See what skins can you get a、During the event, 3 different skin gift packs can be bought, up to 10 times. b、Open gift packs and flip to get skins. c、Gift pack contents: Gift pack 1: Epic skin*1, special skin or elite skin*1, normal skin*2(the last normal skin can be sent) Gift pack 2: Special skin or elite skin*1, normal skin*2 (last normal skin can be sent) Gift pack 3: Normal Skin*1 d、Sending skins don't count into daily present skin. 3 skins at most can be received everyday. After confirm not sending, you can not send this skin and own it only. e、Owned skin is converted into skin fragments. Gear & Battle Spell Adjustment Gear Thunder Belt Unique passive: AD bonus adjusted from 0.7 to 0.4. Book of Sages Cooldown reduction adjusted from 8% to 5%. Necklace of Durance New Gear , 75 Magic attack, 300 max HP, 5% cooldown reduction and unique passive - Deadly: Reduce targets HP regen effect by 50% for 3 sec. Battleground 1.Hit radius of all heroes adjusted to 40%-45%. 2.Turret attack range adjusted to 5, base attack range adjusted to 6.8. 3.Basic HP of all mage heroes increased by 60. System Adjustment 1.Hero, Skin, Mode tabs are added in In-game stream and will be unlocked at future events. 2.Avatar will not be displayed in Ranked confirmation screen. 3.Glory Avatar Boarder: ML Glory Avatar Boarder will be sent to the players who have made contributions to the game(E.g: Artwork；Special Streamer；Forum Mod；Translator etc.） 4.Improved the second pop-up windows when using discount coupon. 5.Improved the event screen of Squad Group Buy. Bug Fixed 1.Fixed the issue that Freya skin - Dark Rose animation can not be displayed correctly. 2.Fixed the issue that players can not Public Chat while queuing. 3.Fixed the issue that icons overlap when time-limited discount and discount coupon are effective at the same time. Category:Patch Notes